Her Eyes
by MrsMalfoy12345
Summary: Fremione. Fred's death and how it affects Hermione.


Heya!

Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while I have been extremely busy with school and dance exams.

I own Nothing :)

Her eyes.

He stares at them whenever he can. He loses himself in them as he talks to her. The brown swirls mixed with a honey coloured gold. They captivate him. He holds her gaze for as long as he can before he runs off to fight the darkness. He sees her when he is dying. Her face with its perfect smooth skin, her hair and its softness but most of all her eyes. He knows that he will miss her the most. He will miss the nights that they spent together just staring into each others eyes. He smiles just before the final breath leaves his body and he is plunged into an eternal light. He thinks about her all the time. He thinks about what they could be doing together if he was still them. He wonders if she misses him. He wonders if she thinks about him as much as he thinks about her. He smiles sadly thinking about what they could have been. He once found a way to see her future and he watched her live her life play out in front of him. He became her own guardian angel watching her from heaven. He watched her cry over him for a long time. It hurt him so badly inside. He had always hated seeing her cry. Her eyes still stayed beautiful throughout her tears. He saw her move on and love another. His brother of all people. His little brother. Her eyes didn't sparkle around his brother the way they had for him. He watched her grow old and take the world by storm. The day she became minister for magic he felt so proud. Prouder than he had felt in all his life. He made a rainbow in heaven for her that day from his happiness. He watched her live her life happily. Her eyes still held their old spark but over the years it had dimmed. He watched with tears in his eyes as she became an old woman and was confined to her house. Over time she got ill and had to stay in bed for most of the day. His brother sat at her bedside when she let life go. He watched as she slipped away into an endless sleep. He cried as his brother lay defeated on the bed crying over his wife. He stopped the vision. He didn't want to watch it anymore. It was too painful. He realised what he had to do. He was going to make sure that the spark never left her eyes. He slipped into her present. He was a ghostly apparition to her. She cried when she saw him. She denied his presence a few times but he saw down on her bed and held her until she stopped crying. She told him how she had missed him and how she wished that he hadn't left her. He sadly smiled at her. He looked into the eyes that he had never thought he would see again. They held their spark and he would make it stay. He took in every one of her features and made sure that he would never forget a single one. She asked him what was wrong. He simply told her that he didn't want to forget a single thing. She told him that she would never forget him until the day she died. The days first light crept in through the windows. He found himself becoming tired and distant.

"I think out time is up love." He said.

Tears filled her eyes. "Don't go. I need you. I can't live without you."

He cupped her face with his pale hands. He looked her straight in the eye and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. His hands still held her head.

"Listen to me love. You're going to live your life without me and I promise you will be alright. You're going to make everyone so proud. You're going to grow old and be happy and one day when you're old we are going to meet again. I swear that I will wait for you and remember you have an angel up in heaven. I'll always be watching over you. I love you."tears flew freely down his face.

She cried as well. They sat together crying until the light from outside covered the room. He felt himself slipping out of the living world.

"Goodbye Fred." She said.

"Goodbye Hermione. My love." He said as he faded away for the final time.

The light of happiness stayed in her eyes well into her life. It stayed until she said goodbye to her life. When she was reunited with her love the light was still there. He had done what he ha set out to do all those years ago. He had brought back the light into the eyes of the saddened girl.


End file.
